Moving in with
by soccerputte
Summary: Quinn is he host of a TVshow where she moves in with diffrent stars and this time she is moving in with someone that she used to know back in high school. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first part of a story that I am writing at the moment. I know what I want to happen and all of that but I'm not sure on how often this will be update, I will be working mainly on my DEBS story but I kind of wanted to see if there is an interest in this story too.

A short summary: Quinn is a host for a TV show, where she moves in with different stars, from sports, to actresses to musicians, this time she has to move in with someone she knew back in high school.

If you are from Sweden then you might recognize the concept for this, Berg flyttar in (Berg moves in), that show is what gave me the idea but there will be some more things than Quinn living with the person.

Please let me know what you think and if you want me to continue on with this.

**Moving in with…**

_**Prologue**_

High school were finally over for the two of them and they had never really been friends but that was how it was supposed to be, the girl on the bottom of the food chain wasn't supposed to be friends with the head cheerleader.

This was the time that they were going to go their separate ways and never hear from the other one again. One was going to New York to pursuit her dreams of being a star on Broadway the other one was going to the other side of the country to try and get away from her family and then maybe find what she was supposed to do.

"I think that I am here so that I can tell you that I hope that you will live your life and really do something that you will love and that will make you happy."

"Berry, I don't know why you are talking to me." The girl said and looked at the short brunette that was standing in front of her. "You were never my friend and I wasn't your friend either."

"I know that but I thought that it would be the nice thing to do, Quinn." Rachel said as she looked at the blonde.

"Whatever." The blonde said and turned around and walked away from the short brunette that still stood there looking after the blonde.

"Did you talk to her?" A man said as he walked up to Rachel and placed his arm around her.

"I tried…" Rachel sighed as she looked at the man. "I tried but she didn't listen, maybe I used to many word so that I didn't have a chance to tell her what I wanted to tell her."

"You will have a chance later to do so." He said as the two of them walked away from the school.

/

"What did the freak want?"

"I don't know." Quinn said as she looked at one of her friends. "I didn't stay to listen to her."

"But Rachel is kind of nice."

"B, why would you say that?" Quinn asked as she looked at her friend.

"She helped me with some school stuff once." Brittany said as she looked at Quinn before linking her pinky with the third girl that was there with them.

"So when are you leaving?"

"The flight is tomorrow in the morning so…" Quinn said and looked at her two friends she was going to miss them but she had to leave.

/

"My plane leaves tomorrow morning so I don't think that I need to go to that party." Rachel said as she looked at both of her dads that were sitting at the dinner table.

"Rachel, this is your graduation, this is the last party of your high school years." One of the men said. "You should really go so that you can see your friends for the last time."

"No, I won't be going; there is nothing there for me." Rachel said and stormed off, that was something that she knew that she was good at, the storm off.

/

"Yes, I'll be there." Quinn sighed in to the phone, why was it so hard for her friends to believe her when she said that she would show for the party. "No I won't be there all night… I'm just going to that I can say bye to our friends… No I'm not going to talk to her… Because I said so."

How come that it's so hard for Santana and Brittany, well mostly Santana to understand that she won't be staying the whole party and that she won't be talking to Rachel Berry, just so that they could get to know what the short brunette wanted, and besides that Rachel wouldn't be there anyway.

/

"I'll call you when I land." Rachel said as she hugged both of her fathers, she was finally on her way to New York so that she could chase her dream and then of course attend Julliard. "Yes, I know that she will be there to greet me and yes I will be living with her until I get the access to my dorm room."

/

"Of course I'm going to miss you guys." Quinn said as she first hugged Santana, that felt kind of strange the never hugged, well sometimes but not that often.

"You promise that you will call and text." Brittany said as she hugged the other blonde and she didn't want to let her go.

"I promise, Brittany, and I'll even email you." Quinn said as she tried to break loose from the girls embrace.

"Don't do that I don't know how to turn on the computer." Brittany said as she let go of Quinn. "But maybe S can help me." Brittany said that more to herself than to Quinn

_**TBC?**_


	2. Chapter 2

I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews of the first part of this story and the alerts and favorites.

I would love to know what you think of this chapter too, at first I had planned on this being the prologue but I wanted them to have 'known' each other from High School, so there for this is the first chapter of the story.

The disclaimer is the same as in the first chapter.

I hope that you will like this chapter too and here it is.

_**Chapter 1**_

It hadn't taken Quinn that many months to figure out that college wasn't something for her, but she knew one thing and that was that she didn't want to go back to Lima, not when she had been able to leave the place.

Quinn went from one job to another, she couldn't find a place where she felt like she belonged until they day that she had gotten a call from some kind of producer for a TV-show that needed a personal assistant. As she had worked for her, Quinn could tell that this was the business that she wanted to be in, media, in some way but she wasn't sure on what kind roll that she wanted to have.

This was a job that Quinn wanted to keep so she worked hard in every way that she could think of, she didn't want her boss to have any reason to fire her until, Quinn herself wanted to quit and who would know when that would happen.

Quinn had stayed at the job for a couple of years and she had seen how this business worked on the inside and she knew for sure that this was where she was going to be as long as she could.

/

Rachel had been going to Julliard and she had graduated and at the moment she was working as a waitress among other jobs until she would get that part that would lead her to break into the business.

The brunette had been pretty sure of that she would take Broadway by storm as soon as she had graduated but that hadn't been the case. Sure in Lima her talent had been seen and everyone thought that she would explode but Rachel soon noticed that she wasn't alone in wanting to make it and even if she did have the talent that was needed she also needed some luck. Being at the right place at the right time and that wasn't something that she could decide on. That was something that just happened and maybe this was her time to shine.

Rachel walked through the door, she was standing behind the stage, and she was waiting for her turn. This could be the moment that she had been waiting for.

"Next."

Rachel had heard that they were calling for the next person, it was her, and she took a deep breath before she walked out to the stage. She stood there trying to look out over the empty seats, she couldn't see that much, the lights were blinding her.

"Name? "

"Rachel Berry." Rachel said as she tried to look at whoever it was that was talking to her.

"Start with the monologue." The man said, Rachel could tell that it was a man that was talking this time. "And then the song."

Rachel wasn't sure if she would be able to really do this, but as she stood there closing her eyes, she remembered why she was here in the first place, this could be the chance that she had been waiting for and she would hate it if she didn't take it. One more deep breath before she started was all that she needed.

"But it wasn't a dream. It was a place. And you and you and you...and you were there. But you couldn't have been could you?" Rachel said and she spoke she could feel how her confidence grew and that was all that she needed. "No, Aunt Em, this was a real truly live place and I remember some of it wasn't very nice, but most of it was beautiful-but just the same all I kept saying to everybody was "I want to go home," and they sent me home!" She tried to look out to the man or more like the people that was sitting there, the ones that was going to judge her to see if she would be able to read them for any kind of reaction. "Doesn't anybody believe me? But anyway, Toto, we're home! Home." There wasn't much left of her monologue then it was the singing, that was something that Rachel felt much safer with, she just hoped that this had been enough for her. "And this is my room, and you're all here and I'm not going to leave here ever, ever again. Because I love you all. And... Oh Auntie Em! There's no place like home!"

"Thanks and now you need to sing."

For Rachel it had just been one song that she could even think of singing but at the same time she had a feeling that most of them women that had audition for this part had used the same song.

"Ms. Berry."

"Sorry." Rachel said and she took a breath and then she let out the air, one more breath before she started to sing. As she stood the singing she could feel, that this was the place that she wanted to be, and she knew that this was her chance and that she was going to get it.

"We will call you and let you know."

"Thanks." Rachel said and gave them all a smile before she walked of the stage, she had done all that she could, now it was up to the casting directors and all of the other people that were involved in this process but this time Rachel felt great, she had nailed it.

/

This was the day that she was going to talk to him, she had had this idea for a show for a long time, Quinn knew that this could be a hit, it was something that everyone wanted to see, they wanted to see that the stars was just like them.

She knew that this was what she wanted to see, just think about it, she or whoever it would be would be moving in with the star of the week. Quinn would be asking them questions just like in any other interview but at the same time the viewers would get an insight in the life of said star.

Quinn knew that she didn't want it to be like those reality shows that always seemed to be popping up everywhere.

"So you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes." Quinn said as she had been called in by her boss. "I have something that I kind of wanted to run by you first."

"Okay." Her boss said and looked at the blonde, Quinn could tell that he was skeptical about whatever it was that Quinn wanted to talk to him about.

"I have this idea…" Quinn said and she started to tell him about it.

"It does sound like a great idea." He said, he knew these things he was a producer. "But you have one big problem with all of this."

"What kind of problem?" Quinn asked, she had gone through everything more than once before she had gone to her boss with this and she couldn't think of one thing that would be a problem.

"I think that you can manage to get a network to go along with this." He said as she looked at him.

"That is all that I wanted." Quinn said and she was happy, this was the first real idea that she had shared with anyone and to her it looked like this could be a hit.

"But there is still a problem that you haven't thought about." He said, and he kind of wanted Quinn herself to realize what it was before he said anything but Quinn was to wrap up in her idea that she couldn't think of anything. "Actually there are a couple of things, first of you don't have a network but my guess is that it won't be the biggest problem for you."

"So can you please tell me what will be?"

"You aren't that much known for these kinds of things." He said and looked at Quinn. "You would need someone more known with you…" Quinn knew what he was going at; he wanted to be a part of this, which just meant that he believed in this idea. "…and the next thing is how will you get any stars to be a part of this kind of thing. I have a hard time to believe that they would want to share these kinds of things with the public."

"But that won't be a problem if we get a network to buy this idea." Quinn said and she was sure of this. "If we get a network behind this it will show that this is serious and they could help us by letting us follow some of the stars from their shows."

"You might be on to something there."

/

Rachel had been waiting for the call. She wanted to hear from them, well more like she needed to hear from them. She had called her dads after this audition and she had told them all about how great it all felt and that if she didn't get cast in this she would go to a couple of more auditions and if it didn't work she would be coming back home for a while.

The brunette was collecting some of the dirty dishes from the tables on the diner that she was working extra as a waitress as she was about to drop it all off in the kitchen for cleaning. She felt how her phone was buzzing in the pocket of the apron that she was wearing.

"Hello…this is she." Rachel said and she stood almost rooted in one place as she listened to whatever the man was saying, "Okay…" The brunette couldn't believe what it was that she was hearing. "When do I need to get in for rehearsals?"

The brunette closed the phone and she dropped it back into the pocket before she started to jump around and screaming, she didn't care about the looks that she got from the guests that were in the diner.

"I got it." Rachel just screamed and she hugged a complete stranger as the stranger walked inside the diner.

"Congratulations?"

"You will get a ticket to the premier." Rachel said as she relished the stranger. "I just need you name and number."

"It's okay." The surprised man said.

/

Quinn stood outside and conference room, she was going to present her idea for yet another network and so far no networked had been interested in this idea, and she had been told everything form that the idea wouldn't work to that the idea is great but there was no chance that there would be any 'real' stars, as they said, would be interested in this type of show.

The blonde walked inside and she started of the presentation and this time the people from the network actually seemed interested in this, Quinn could tell that they liked the concept, she was almost sure that they loved it.

"This is a great idea Ms. Fabray." One of them said as he looked at her. "But do you know anyone that would be interested in appearing in this."

Before she could think about it she blurted out. "I can get Brittany S. Pierce." They all looked at her like she was crazy.

"You can get Britney Spears to be a part of this?"

"Yes." Quinn said and looked at them.

"We want this." Was said by the president or so she thought it was. "You don't have to go any other network, we want to produce this, and I can feel that this is going to be a hit."

"Thank you so much." Quinn said, and she smiled.

As Quinn had left the room all she could do was jump around, she wanted to scream but it didn't really fit in here, she could do that when she was further away from this room. She took up her phone, she had to make a call, and she wasn't sure on whom it should be that she was going to call first, all she knew was that it was Santana or Brittany and they would probably be together.

And it was in that moment that the blonde realized that the network had thought that she had talked about another Brittany and not her friend, but it wasn't her fault that they didn't listened to her that carefully.

The monologue that Rachel gives is from The Wizard of Oz, I don't own that, I didn't want to take that away from the story before you read it.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews it means a lot.

So here is the next part of this story and I hope that all of you that is reading this will like it too and let me know what you think and if you have any ideas on what you want to see or who you want to see let me know and I will do my best to try and work that in to this story in some way.

_**Chapter 2**_

The a couple of years had passed by pretty fast and the TV-show had been a success just as Quinn had thought and the network, sure it had just been one season so far and it wasn't that many episodes but the show was talked about and that was what they needed.

This coming season would be pretty great, they would have the ability to have a lot of the stars that they would want to have.

"We have some names that we want you to move in with this season." One of her co-producers said, Quinn herself had hand picket the people that she was working with.

"And what names are they, Tina?" Quinn asked as she flipped her papers trying to find them. "It appears that I can't find them here."

"That is just the thing." Tina said as she scratched the back of her head. "There are no contracts signed just yet."

"But they want to give a press release in a couple of days where they can announce some of the people that I am going to be following." Quinn almost yelled as she slammed her palms at table and stood up. The blonde started to pace back and forth in the room. "Is there anyone that is close to sign the contract…" Quinn was starting to panic this wasn't good and was actually pretty bad, she had thought that stars would be lining up to be a part of this. "…someone that we can focus on."

"As far as I know there are a couple of them..." Tina said and started to go through her papers. "… Oh her it is, Rachel Berry and a Kurt Hummel."

"And they are?" Quinn asked, she did recognize the names but she was not sure on where from.

"Rachel is a star on Broadway and Kurt is a designer." Tina said and looked at Quinn. "So who should we focus on to get them to sign?"

"Who do you think would be more interesting to see how they are?" Quinn asked, she knew that they needed someone that would be

"I know who I would like to see." Tina said, she was not sure if this was the right thing to say. "There is this rumor going around about Rachel Berry so that would be a great thing that you could address, let them know the real Rachel Berry."

"So you are saying that we should get Rachel Berry to sign this contract and that we then follow her." Quinn said, she had a feeling that she had heard the name from somewhere else and not just that the woman was a Broadway star.

"I would say that." Tina said and smiled. "But I think that you need to talk to Ms. Sylvester about this if this really is the best approach and if there is a bigger audience that would like to know more about Rachel Berry."

"You talk to her." Quinn said and was about to leave the room. "I can't handle her right now."

"I'll do my best but you know how she can be."

/

Rachel was sitting on a couch in her manager's office; he had called her and told her that he needed to talk to her about something. The brunette had no idea on what it was that he needed to talk to her about and honestly she didn't feel like talking to him. She did after all have a show later that same day and she wanted to be prepared for that.

"Sorry, I am so sorry that I am late."

"You are always late Mike." Rachel said and she didn't look at him, she had no idea on why she still had Mike as her manger, he was constantly late to all meetings even if it was he that wanted to have them.

"I know, Rachel but I have a reason for being late."

"Fine." Rachel almost snapped. "Can you tell me what this is all about?"

"This."

"What?" Rachel asked as she looked at him, she had no idea on what he was talking about.

"this." Mike said. "It was about the way that you are acting."

"I'm not acting the way that you are implying that I am acting." Rachel said and she stood up and stormed out the room.

This was what the problem was. Mike knew that Rachel had a talent out of the normal but she also had an attitude that wasn't the best. Rachel could act like a diva in more ways than one and that was starting to get her into trouble.

Mike walked out from his office, he was looking for Rachel and he didn't have to walk that far the diva stood just a few feet away from the door and almost impatiently tapped her foot against the floor like she had been waiting for him to come after her.

"Rachel, this is what I was talking about." Mike said as he had walked up to her and he placed his hands on the short brunette's shoulder. "You have this reputation in the business that isn't the best, that you are acting like a diva and that is holding you back."

"But I'm nothing like that." Rachel sighed; she had no idea on where that was coming from.

"I know that and so does your friends but that isn't something that the public see." Mike tried to explain for his client. "And that was something that I wanted to talk to you about."

"But there is nothing that I can do to change that image of me, I know that." Rachel said and looked at him. "Even if I did something, people won't believe me, they already have this image of me and I can't do anything to change that."

"Actually there is one thing that you can do and that was what I wanted to talk to you about." Mike said and smiled, he was happy about the fact that it sounded like Rachel actually wanted to do something that would stop the rumors that was going around about her being a bit of a diva.

"So tell me." Rachel said. "You do know that I kind of have to go."

"I know that." Mike sighed, this was how it was working for Rachel but he had been with her every step of the way since she had gotten her first part on that off, off Broadway play, they had kind of helped each other in their carriers. "So I'll make this fast…" Rachel just nodded wanting him to speed this up a bit. "I got this call from one of the producers from the show '_Moving in with…'_."

"So you are telling me that I should be one of those people that show all of their private life on TV for everyone to see?" Rachel asked and Mike was about to answer her but she just continued on without giving him a chance to say anything. "I don't think so, I'm not one of those."

"Rachel, this isn't anything like the shows that you are thinking about." Mike said and looked at her almost pleading with her to listen to him. "I will have someone send you a tape of one of the episodes, so you can check that one out and then you can tell me."

"I can tell you right now what my answer will be." Rachel said and stared at her manger.

"Please, Rachel, just look at the tape later and you will see what kind of show this is." Mike said and almost smiled at her. "And if you don't like it then we will turn them down but I think that this is a great opportunity for you to show the public who you really are."

/

A couple of days had passed by and Quinn had talked with the rest of the crew that she had with her, some of the producers and some of the network executives and they had all agreed on that they should do their best to make sure that both Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel signed their contracts.

"I just got off the phone with Rachel's manger and he said that it looked like she was going to sign the contract." Tina said as she walked in to Quinn's office. "It appears that he wants her to show."

"And what does she say about that?" Quinn asked she was not sure if this would be the best thing to have what appeared to be a diva on the show it might scare some other people from doing the show.

"She hasn't said anything." Tina said and sat down on a chair opposite the blonde. "From what I understand she isn't sure that it will be something that she is comfortable with doing, so maybe you could talk to her."

"I have said this before and I will say it again." Quinn said and looked at her friend. "I don't talk to the ones that I might be moving in with."

"I know that but this is really important, and we all know that you can convince her." Tina almost pleaded with Quinn. "And besides that can't you just do that for me."

"No. I am not talking to her why don't you ask Mercedes or Matt to do that they can talk to her or you can do it." Quinn said and looked at the other woman. "Besides that I need to go I promised Brittany and Santana that I would meet up with them, they had something that they needed to tell me."

"I don't think that we can get Rachel to sign if you don't talk to her and everyone wants her on." Tina said and looked at Quinn almost smug, like she knew something that Quinn didn't. "And Sylvester said that you better get her to sign or you could kiss that new contract goodbye, and she used some other words that weren't as nice as those."

"We all know that she wouldn't do anything to me." Quinn said as sure of herself that she could, but deep down she knew that she couldn't be sure of anything.

"It's up to you."

/

The brunette was laying in her couch she had had never really had the time to watch the tape that Mike had given her and now when she had some time off she had decide that it wouldn't hurt if she actually took the time and watch one of the episodes of this so called show that he wanted her to appear on.

As she looked at the show she got more and more interested in doing the show but it was something about the host, Quinn Fabray, that she related to, it was the name and the way that the blonde looked. It was almost like Rachel knew this person but she had no idea where it was from and she didn't like that at all.

As soon as the first episode that she had watch was over she just knew that she had to watch one more, just to make sure that this actually was something serious and not something that every other half known person would do.

It didn't take Rachel that long into the second episode that she watched to decide on what she was going to do, she didn't even finish the episode before she walked away from her TV to get her phone so that she could call Mike to let him know what she was going to do.

"Hello Mike." Rachel said as he answered his phone.

"_Rachel, couldn't you call at a more normal hour of the day."_

"That I could do but at the moment I have some viral information for you that you will need." Rachel said and she was happy that she had made her decision on this.

"_Please. Rachel I'm barley awake so talk like a normal person."_

"I have made a decision on how I will act on the offer that was made to me to be appearing at the TV show that you wanted me to do, this _'moving in with…'_" Rachel said and she was about to tell him what she had decided on.

"_Okay so what are you going to do?"_ Mike asked and sighed, he liked the girl but she could talk and use way too many words and it was difficult to listen to her when she was talking to him like that this hour of the day. _"That is all that I need so I can call them tomorrow with you decision."_

/

"Quinn." Sue Sylvester said as she walked inside the office of the producer. "We have some great new; we have the first person that you are moving in with." Quinn just looked at her waiting for her to tell her who she was going to move in with. "You are moving in with Rachel Berry."


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next part I hope that you will like it and I wanted to say thanks for the feedback and all of the alerts and favorites. So please let me know what you think of this it means a lot to me and if there is something that you would like to read please let me know and I will try and update this a frequently as I can, I hope to be able to put out at least two chapters a week to begin with until the I have the story finished then it might be often.

**Chapter 3**

Rachel walked into her manager's office, she didn't bother to knock, she knew that Mike wouldn't have any other client at this time of the day and even if he was she needed to talk to him.

After she had called him last night and told him that she was going to agree with his idea of her doing this reality show, she was starting to have some regrets, this might not be the best thing for her after all, she just needed him to tell her that this was what she needed to do and that there was nothing to be afraid of.

"Rachel, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at rehearsals right now? Mike asked as he saw that one of his clients just had walked inside his office and it was just one of them that would do this.

"Not right now, but I need to be there in about an hour." Rachel said after she had looked at her watch to see what time it was.

"So why are you here?" Mike said and he waited for the diva to give him a speech about why she was here. "And before you start, I told you that I would call you when I have the contract for you to sign."

"That is why I am here." Rachel said and sat down on one of the chairs that were placed in front of the manager's desk. "I am not sure that being on that particular show is the right forum for me to be in and show the world who I am."

"Rachel, we talked about this before, this is as close to what you want to do that we can come." Mike said. "And besides that I have already told them that you are doing this, so if you don't want to put any more fuel to the rumors that you are a diva…" Mike looked at his client before continuing on. "…you shouldn't back out from this because we all know that the press will find out about this." Rachel just huffed; she had no go response to what her manager was telling her.

"Fine, I'll do it but I have to go now." Rachel said and she left, she walked out just liked she had walked in, this was who Rachel was and that was possible why people thought that she was a diva, why stay behind and talk to people when she had no more to tell them and she knew that they didn't have anything more to tell her, that was just a waste of time for all of them.

/

Quinn sat in her office, just like she did every day, this was just like any other day that she had at work. All that was different this day was that she was doing research on a person that she had known, well that was maybe a bit too much, a person that she had gone to high school to or from somewhere else that she would know the person.

There was a soft knock on the door, Quinn looked up and she saw Tina standing there looking at her. "Did you want something?"

"I was just wondering how it was going?" Tina asked as she stepped inside the blonde's office.

"it's going okay." Quinn said. "But there is something about her that is familiar and I don't know what it is."

"You do know that Rachel Berry is a huge Broadway star and she has a few awards." Tina said as she sat down in front of her friend.

"I know that but that is not why she seems familiar." Quinn sighed and looked down at one of the pictures of the brunette that she had laying in front of her. "I am this close to calling Brittany or Santana to ask them." As Quinn said that she showed a small distance between her thumb and forefinger.

"Why would either one of them know where you know her from?"

"I think that I went to High School with her." Quinn said and looked at the picture once again; there was something familiar with how the girl looked and the name.

"You do know that you probably could find out where she went to High School if you wanted." Tina said and started to move to the other side of the desk where Quinn was sitting.

"What?" Quinn asked surprised as she looked at her friend that now was standing next to her.

"If you want to I kind find out where she went to High School." Tina said and as she started to type something in the computer's keyboard. "And all you have to do now is to hit enter, it's all up to you."

"I kind of want to but it feel weird." Quinn said as she looked at the screen. "I could just call my mother who I haven't talked to in a long time and ask her to go through my yearbooks."

"You could do that or hit enter."

"Or I could Santana and Brittany." Quinn said and bit her own lip.

"Or you could hit enter." Tina said and smiled. "You decide on what you think is the easiest thing to do."

"I know that you are right or I could wait until we start the recording the show and ask her." Quinn said and smiled, she liked that idea but at the same time it was this nagging feeling that there was something more to this than she could remember.

/

Rachel was through with the rehearsals for that they all she wanted to do was go back to her apartment and go to bed and sleep until it was time to go up the next day. She just wanted to forget about today and yesterday and all of the things that had happened.

And most of all she wanted to forget about the rehearsals of this day, nothing had gone the way it was supposed to. Her costars had forgotten their cues and then she had been thrown of her own game and forgotten her own lines. This wasn't something that happened to Rachel Berry.

As she was about to leave the theater a few of her costars that also happened to be her friends asked her if she wanted to go out with them. She knew that she should be going home but there was this small part of her that just wanted to go out and let loose for just awhile, maybe that was just what she needed.

"Sure." She said as she looked at Jesse, who just so happened to her best friend. "Where are we going?"

"I'm not sure but I promise that you will have fun." He said as he gave her a big smile, she couldn't help but to laugh when she saw him. Rachel knew that Jesse was the one that could change her mood in a second. "And you have to tell me about this deal with this reality show that you are doing."

"Don't remind me of that please." Rachel said and shook her head, she knew what Mike had told her and she didn't back down from the things that she had agreed on. "And I will tell you as soon as I have had enough to drink because that must be the reason from the start that for me to agree on doing this."

"Are you sure about that?" Jesse asked and laughed. "You see I have seen a few of those episodes and I have to say that the host that will be moving in with you is pretty hot."

"Jesse, you did not just tell me that I only agreed on doing this…" Rachel said, well almost yelled as she stared at him. "…because the host happens to be nice on the eyes."

"So you noticed that too." Jesse said with a laugh and started to leave the lobby where they have been standing.

"Don't you dare." Rachel yelled after him and he just laughed. "Don't you dare suggest that I'm doing this because the host is hot."

"If the glove fits."

/

Rachel was sitting with her friends at a VIP area in a club, they had all had a few drinks, nothing out of the ordinary, it was just what the young stars did ever so often, and in their half drunken state that they all were in Jesse couldn't keep her mouth closed.

"You know Rach here is going to be a reality star soon." Jesse said and started to laugh, Rachel had tried to cover his mouth as she heard what he was about to say but she had no such luck at all.

"What are you talking about?" One of the costars asked as she looked at Jesse before moving her eyes to the shorter brunette that was sitting next to the male star.

"Oh, you guys haven't heard." Jesse said and he was almost laughing and once again Rachel tried to cover his mouth so that he wouldn't spill this to the rest of the cast.

"Jesse, don't tell them I don't want them to know." Rachel whined, the whining did show more when Rachel had had a few drinks.

"Our little gold star is going to be a part of the TV-show '_moving in with…'_" Jesse said and looked over at Rachel as he grinned.

"I thought that you said that those things are just for people that doesn't have a life and have to show the world that they are just like you." Sam said as he looked at the brunette.

"I did say that." Rachel said and there were a few of her friends that was about to say something. "However…" Rachel raised her forefinger, wanting to make a point here. "…I have recently found out from my manger and agent that it seems that I have some tendencies to appear to the rest of the world like a diva."

"You a diva? Never." One of the costars from the show said, and from the sound of it Rachel could tell that it was said with a hint of sarcasm. Both Rachel and Jesse glared at the girl that had said that, neither one of them really knew the girl and their guess was that she didn't know them either.

"Jesse, am I diva?" Rachel asked as he stuck out her lower lip and pouted before tilting her head as she looked at him. The young man just laughed at her.

"You are my gold star, and you could never be a diva even if you tried." He said and patted her on the head. "You see, you are too cute."

"I am not cute, I am hot." Rachel said, as she continued to pout.

"And speaking of hot." Jesse said as he smirked and looked at Rachel that was when she realized that she was doomed, she shouldn't have used that word. "You see Sam, Rachel thinks that the host of the show is hot."

"Who is the host again?" the young blonde man asked, as he tried to see who they were talking about in front of him.

"Quinn Fabray." Rachel said before Jesse had a chance to reply to that that question. "And I know her from somewhere, I am just not sure where from."

"Rachel, sweetie, I don't think that you know Quinn." Sam said as he looked at his friend that now was half hiding in Jesse's side.

"Gold star, you know he is right." Jesse said and tried to look at Rachel. "And if you do recognize her it might be from those dreams that you are having."

"I don't have dreams." Rachel said and hit her friend on the shoulder. "I don't like it when you make things up and I'm not sure that I want to do this show anymore."

"Rachel, I know what Mike told you." Jesse said and tried to look at the brunette with firm eyes. "You are doing this show and don't you dare to back out from it because I know that we all her want to meet Quinn Fabray."

drop me a line or two about what you thought of this or as I said before if there is something that you would like to read about.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the feedback it means a lot to me and I would love to know what you think of this too.

It is time for the first day and that means that there will be some interaction between Rachel and Quinn, and if you have something that you want to read please let me know and I will try and work that in and you will be given credit for it.

And here is the next chapter hope you will like it.

At the moment I have no inspiration to write on this story but who knows I might be able to write some more to it, I have one more chapter done and I hope to be able to find some inspiration tomorrow and then be able to write some thing.

Chapter 4

It was time, this was the first day that Quinn would spend with Rachel Berry, and the cameras would be there and filming them. Quinn wasn't sure on how she should be doing this.

The blonde step out from the van with the rest of the crew that she was working with this time, it was the same people that she always worked with.

Knocking on the door and waiting for Rachel to open up said door might have been the hardest part for Quinn. She had still not looked into from where she had known Rachel and she had chosen not to ask Santana or Brittany.

And who knew maybe Rachel would be able to help her with that and tell her as soon as they walked inside the singer's home.

"Oh. Hi." Rachel said as she opened the door and saw that it was Quinn and the camera crew that stood there. "I didn't think that you would be here this early." Quinn looked at the brunette that stood in the door looking at them; she was dressed in a pair of pajama pants and a tank top, she almost looked as she just had woken up.

"Well, that's the thing with this; we are going to show that you are just like every other person on this planet." Quinn said as she had found her voice. "Maybe we should go inside."

"Sorry." Rachel said and opened up the door some more so that all of them could pass by. The singer shook her head when they all had passed by her, she closed the door and walk inside to the livingroom where they all had gone. "So…" Rachel said as she looked into the room where Quinn and the crew were. "…I'm just going to go and change and then I will be back." Rachel said and sneaked away to her bedroom.

/

Rachel walked inside the livingroom after she had changed from her sleepwear to something less comfortable, she had a pair of dark jeans and light t-shirt on, and she had known that she hadn't that much time to change, she had guests after all.

"So what were you thinking that we should be doing today?" Rachel asked as she looked at the blonde that was sitting on the loveseat that she had in the room.

"I was thinking that we would start of just getting to know you a little." Quinn said as Rachel had sat herself down on the couch. "I know that there will be some viewers that will know you and what you have done but this is what we do with all of our guests."

"So this will be like any other interview that I have done." Rachel said, if she had known that this was going to be like this then she would have never agreed on doing this, she still felt like she shouldn't be doing this.

"Actually…" Quinn said as she thought about what words to use when she told Rachel about this, she had a feeling that she should be careful with words she used. "…this part will most probably not be aired it will most likely be used as a voice over with some other footage that will be taken during this week."

"Okay." Rachel said as she let out a breath that she didn't know that she had been holding. "What do you want to know?"

"Most of our earlier guest has just told us about them self, name, occupation and some of the things that they have done and after that I'll be asking some questions just so that there will be a bit of a clearer picture of all of this."

"I think that I will be able to do something like that." Rachel said and looked around trying to find out where she should be looking.

"You can just start talking we want it to look natural. It's supposed to look like someone caught the two of us having a conversation that two friends would have." Quinn said as she saw that Rachel looked a bit confused. The blonde knew that they had told Mike, her manger about how this would work and from the look of it Rachel didn't really look like she knew what was going to happen.

"I'm Rachel Berry and most of you might know me from Broadway where I have been staring in a couple of musicals." The brunette said, this was pretty easy this was the part that she always did and knew how to preform it; it was the rest that could be her problem. "So I guess that I am a singer/actress, I don't know what to call myself regarding my occupation maybe that is something that we could try and find out during this week…"

Rachel continued to talk and as she talked, Quinn started to slowly realize how she recognized Rachel, and she wanted to scream that she got it but she bit her lip, this was not the time for her to spit out that she had gone to High School with Rachel. The blonde still needed some kind of confirmation that this was the same Rachel Berry.

"…I grew up in a small town in Ohio, Lima…" Rachel said and smiled, she thought about her fathers that she hadn't seen in a while, maybe she should go and visit them when this was over. "…and I have always known that I wanted to be a star on Broadway…"

All of this just made Quinn surer of the fact that she indeed had gone to school with Rachel, this just meant that just maybe Quinn could get Rachel to open up about her High School experience, from what the blonde had found out that was something that Rachel never really talked about.

"So…" Quinn said as she thought about what she was going to ask Rachel, she wanted to visit the High School part and the growing up in a small town and leaving this small town for the big city, if it had been like she had thought that it would be. Quinn knew that it was too early for that; she had to get a better grip on this young woman first. "…how did it feel when you were nominated for your first award?"

"It was nice and a total surprise for me." Rachel said and smiled as she thought back to the moment that she had found out that she was nominated to her first Tony. "I mean who in their right mind would believe that they would get a nomination for a Tony. "I mean who in their right mind would believe that they would get a nomination for a Tony award for their first real big performance."

If this the same Rachel that she went to school with then she had changed a lot from the girl that Quinn remembered, because the Rachel that Quinn remembered, not that she was friends with her or anything, was pretty set on wining Tonys and all kinds of award and she would let the world know it too.

"You were surprised that you got nominate, and then I would guess that you got an even bigger surprise when you actually won that same award." Quinn said as she looked at Rachel and the blonde tried to figure out what was going on inside of the brunette's head and that wasn't the easiest thing to do.

"Oh, I was surprised so say the least." Rachel said, and she laughed, and it lead to all of them laughing, as Rachel told them about what was going on inside of her head as she heard her name being called, as the winner. "I was really close to faint, and that would have been a great story to tell, if I had done that." Quinn took some notes about what Rachel said; the blonde knew that they would need to find some clips of this award show, to edit in to the program as Rachel talked about this.

"I think that we have got enough of these kinds of things for now we might come back to this later on." Quinn said and looked at Rachel. "So the then question is what you have planned for your day today." Rachel looked at Quinn, she had no idea where this was going, Rachel knew what she had planned for the day and she knew that it wouldn't be anything interesting for them to see.

"I was going to do some grocery shopping." Rachel said and looked at them; she knew that if she was going to watch something like this she for one didn't want to see someone going grocery shopping.

"That is perfect." Quinn said and she gave Rachel an encouraging smile, this was this was about showing that Rachel had to do just what everyone had to do.

"My shopping for my food will be perfect?" The brunette asked as she looked confused at the blonde as she shook her head a little.

"Yes, this is the kind of things that we are looking for." Quinn explained and she stood up and was about to walk out. "So are you read to go?"

"Sure." Rachel said and grabbed her bag, so now they were going to grocery shop, which was the most boring thing she knew.

/

Rachel walked inside the store with all of the cameras, well it was one or two this time and of course Quinn was with the brunette too. Rachel grabbed one of the karts, she knew that she needed one, she always got a lot of the groceries that she needed, and she for one wasn't doing this kind of shopping if she didn't have to.

"So what kind of things are you getting?" Quinn asked as she walked next to Rachel.

"I'm getting as much of vegetables that I can and some of the basic things like pasta and rice. You know all of the things that you need to make a meal." Rachel said as she walked up to start looking at some of the vegetables.

"Okay, so what are you going to make this tonight?" Quinn asked and she grabbed some fruit that she herself wanted.

"I'm not sure just yet; all I can tell is that it's going to be vegan." Rachel said as she grabbed some carrots and put them down in her cart before moving on to the next item that she would need.

"So you are a vegan?" Quinn asked, she had read that Rachel was a vegan and this could actually be something that they could talk about as the two of them did the grocery shopping.

"yeah." Rachel answered as she held a couple of eggplants. "I have been since high school."

"That must have been hard." Quinn said and the brunette just looked at her like she was crazy. "I mean being a vegan in high school, with the food and stuff like that."

"It wasn't that hard for me." The brunette said as she put down the eggplants and a couple of tomatoes. "I brought my own food and that was all that I needed."

"If you don't mind me asking." Quinn said and bit her lip, she wasn't sure if this was something that they should be talking about here. "How was high school for you?"

"High school isn't something that I like to talk about and I hope that you will respect that." Rachel said and walked away. At that moment Quinn was sure that this was the Rachel Berry that she and her friends had tormented during those years and now she had to spend a week with the girl.

"I understand." Quinn said and followed Rachel. "So what's the reason that you became a vegan?"

"I was a vegetarian at first and then I realized after not eating meat for over a year that I could just drop all of the animal products, it is so many soya products that I could use instead."

"I could never do that." Quinn said as she heard Rachel talk about how it was to be a vegan.

"Why?" Rachel asked, she had never really talked about this kind of things with other people that she didn't know.

"I could never give up bacon." Quinn said and she drew her fingers through her hair.

"But you do know that you could do like meatless Monday or some other day if that would be better for you." Rachel told the blonde as she grabbed a packet of pasta. "I have some friends that are doing that."

"I have never thought about that, maybe I could try doing that." Quinn said and smiled, Rachel was at the moment just being who she really was, this was what they always looked for when they were doing these kinds of things and sometimes when she had been with some people that was like Rachel it took some more time for them to act like the cameras wasn't there. "So do you have any tips for me if I don't want to be vegan or vegetarian besides this meatless day of the week?"

"Buying organic is always great, both fruit and vegetables." Rachel said and looked over at the blonde. "And now you can buy almost everything organic, you know clothes and meat too."

"It sounds great and I do that most of the time so I am on the right path." Quinn said more to herself than to anyone else.

As all of them had left the store there was some paparazzi that was following them, Rachel was used to it and Quinn was too to some degree but she had never been as much as a target that Rachel was. The blonde kind of understood what Rachel was going through, maybe that could be one of the reasons that Rachel was looked up on as a diva, she never really answered the questions that was shouted at her as they walked to the brunette's car.

But to Quinn this wasn't strange and shouldn't earn someone a reputation like that for just wanting to be alone and nothing more.

/

The first day hadn't been that much of a problem for either of them as soon as Rachel had gotten more comfortable with the cameras following her and having someone shadowing her.

Rachel had made all of them dinner, a vegan one, which was obvious, she was a vegan after all and Quinn had enjoyed it greatly and they had had a nice conversation as Rachel had made the dinner and Quinn herself had helped as much as she could she was no chef and she knew that. Take out and dinner at her friends was what she normally did.

/

Quinn walked into what was going to be her room for the time that she was spending with Rachel. Rachel had showed her the room and it was a nice room, maybe not the biggest one but it was going to be enough for her. The blonde still could hear Rachel's voice telling her that everyone needed a room so that they can be alone.

Quinn shook her head so that she could snap out of her thoughts, she had to call Santana and Brittany, she had to tell them where she was but she wasn't sure on how they would react to this. She herself had been surprised that she so far she had enjoyed the time she had spent with Berry, surprisingly but then again it had just been a day, about twelve hours and that wasn't that much time spent with the girl.

The blonde picked up her cellphone, she had pushed all of the numbers for her friends number, she hit dial and one signal went by and then another she even heard a third tone and she was about to hang up the call when she heard one of the answer.

"_Hello."_ Quinn wasn't sure if it was Santana or Brittany, whoever it was they were out of breath. Quinn didn't want to think about what they had been doing.

"Santana?" Quinn asked, she just guessed, hoping that she had been right.

"_Quinn?" _ At least whoever it was knew who she was that was a start.

"Yeah, I just needed to talk to someone." Quinn said and closed her eyes as she shook her head, which was just bad, really bad who said that.

"_It's me Brittany."_ Quinn was happy that it actually had been the blonde that had answered the phone, she would listen to what Quinn was saying and then say something Brittany like, it was just what she would need. _"Did you want to talk so S?"_

"No, it's okay." Quinn answered and she smiled to herself, her friend was nice and that was what she needed. "I can talk to you about this too."

"_Okay "_ Quinn could tell that Brittany was a bit confused and before the blonde had a chance to start to tell her friend what it was that she wanted to talk to her about there was a knock on her door.

"Can you hold on a sec. B, someone is at the door." Quinn opened her door and Rachel stood there and the brunette looked like there was something that she wanted to tell her something. "You know what; I will call you back later."

"_Okay."_ This was Brittany; she never really questioned anything and right know Quinn was happy that her friend was like that.

"So was there something that you wanted?" Quinn asked as she looked at Rachel, who actually kind of looked somewhat nervous, about something.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to see a film…" Rachel said and she looked up at Quinn. "…But I can tell that you are busy so you can go back to that." And Rachel was about to leave when she felt someone take her by her arm.

"I would love to see a movie with you." Quinn said and gave Rachel a weak smile; she had no idea on why she had agreed to this.

This was how their first day together had ended like, both of the curled up on a couch watching a movie that Rachel had chosen, it had been an old one, a classic movie. Quinn had been surprised when it hadn't been a musical but then again Rachel had surprised her more than once during this first day together and Quinn had a feeling that she would do just that even more as the week progressed.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the feedback and I hope that you will like this chapter too. Please let me know what you think, there might come one more update this week it all depend on the writing and if my muse will stay put.

_**Chapter 5**_

Quinn woke up at the sound of someone working out, she looked over at the clock that was next to her, 6.30 AM, who in their right mind would get up that early for a work out. She had a feeling that if she got up she would see Rachel somewhere in the apartment working out, she didn't feel like it. She had sent the camera crew to a hotel where they would be staying for the night and the wouldn't come back until around 9.00 AM, so she should have at least had an hour or an hour and a half left of sleep before she had to go up.

She grabbed a pillow and she tried to hide her face in it and cut out the noise that came from somewhere in the apartment but she had no such luck. That just meant that she had to go up and face Rachel even if she wanted to sleep some more.

/

Rachel was almost done with her daily work out, yesterday had been one of the few days that she skipped that part of her routine but today she was back on it.

She was almost done with it as she heard someone walking inside the room where she was as she turned around she could see Quinn walking inside the room and the blonde yawned, Rachel couldn't help but to smile, Quinn was cute as she just had woken up and Rachel could tell that the blonde didn't really know where she was going to go.

"Good morning." Rachel said and she gave the blonde a beaming smile, Quinn couldn't help but to smile, Rachel was way too cheerful this time of the day.

"Morning." Quinn mumbled as she looked at Rachel. "Do you mind if I use the bathroom?"

"No, you can go ahead I still have some of my routine to do before I have to take a shower."

"Thanks." Quinn said and walked to the bathroom, the day had started and it was way too early for her to function, she knew that she needed to call the camera crew to come over so that they could start the taping of this day.

/

Quinn had made the call and the crew came over and the work of the day started. The first thing that was caught on camera was Rachel singing and dancing around in the kitchen as she made breakfast for all of them.

Rachel herself had been surprised that she didn't care that the cameras were there as much as she had thought she would about them.

"Quinn, it's nice to see you a bit more awake." Rachel said and sat down a plate with some fruit in front of the blonde.

"Yeah, you are up way too early for me." Quinn said before she took a piece of the fruit that Rachel had cut up for her. "And way to cheerful at that time of the day."

"I know." Rachel said and sat down with a cup of tea. "All my friends tell me that, but I have had the same schedule since High School."

There it was again, Rachel mentioned High School but yesterday the brunette hadn't wanted to talk about it but somehow she brought it up again. Quinn had feeling that this might be a topic that needed to be talked about, showing the world that you could grow stronger from the pain that you felt when you were younger.

"Okay." Quinn said as she reach for a mug of coffee, that was something that she needed and everyone knew that, she had been surprised when Rachel had given her the mug at first but she had accepted it. "So how does your day look like today?"

"I have a taping for a show that I am doing a guest spot on, not thing big." Rachel said and looked at the calendar in her phone. "Oh, and I have a meeting with the cast of the play tonight."

"So you have a busy day to say the least." Quinn said and sipped on the coffee. "So do your days always look like that or is this just today?"

"My days are pretty busy but not like this but I like it when I have a lot of things to do." Rachel said and glanced at the clock. "We kind of have to leave if you are going to have this on tape." Quinn pointed out the door for the crew to know that it was time to leave.

/

They were on the set where Rachel was going to be shooting the cameo that she had on a TV-show, that she had told them about that morning.

"Nice to see you Ms. Berry." An assistant said as she had walked up to Rachel, Quinn and the camera crew saw what was happening and they were filming.

"Sure, so where am I supposed to be?" Rachel asked not really looking at the girl that had welcomed her to the set.

"Your trailer is over here." The assistant said and she started to walk and Rachel was following her and after the two of them was a host and a camera crew. "So what are the cameras about?"

"Don't mind them; they are just following me around." Rachel said, she didn't want to talk about that with someone that she was just meeting and wouldn't have that much to do with any way.

"I was just wondering what that was about."

"I thought I said that you shouldn't mind them." Rachel snapped, this was one of the reasons why she hadn't wanted to this show, the show with Quinn, all of the questions that would turn up and being asked by people that should own their business.

"Sorry." The assistant said and looked down, she had dealt with a few of these kinds of stars, and she hated it, they were all so full of themselves and Rachel Berry didn't seem any different from the rest of them.

/

Quinn followed Rachel, she had been surprised to see how Rachel had acted around the assistant, and the blonde hadn't seen that side of the brunette earlier, well she hadn't be around Rachel that long to rally get to know her but it was something that was changing in how Rachel was acting depending where she was, that much Quinn could tell but she had no idea why it was like that and she for one didn't like that.

/

Quinn stood by the side and looked as the scene was shoot and she could see the raw talent that the brunette possessed, it was amazing to see how Rachel worked. She was focused and Quinn could tell that Rachel wanted everything to work from A to B and so on, and whenever the director had called a cut she was there and talked to him. Quinn grabbed one of the camera and the two of the walked off.

"I want you to try and get as close as you can to them without disturbing them, so that we can get to know who Rachel is when she is working." Quinn said and looked at him. "I want the candid stuff, for the audience to see how Rachel is when she is working."

"I'll do my best Q." he said as he looked at the blonde.

"And Puck, don't hit on her we don't need that." Quinn said as she looked at the cameraman. "Again." Was sighed out and she wasn't sure if he had heard the last part and she didn't care if he had or hadn't.

/

"You were the one that yelled cut." Rachel almost yelled at the director as she had been talking to him for the last five minutes. "That means that you think that it's done or that we need to do another take and I want to know what I should do."

"Rachel…" he said as he looked at the diva, he wasn't the one that had cast her, it was someone else that had done that and he had never really wanted to work with her in the first place, all of the rumors that he had heard was looking like they were true.

Puck stood a few yards behind them and he got all of it on tape and the same with some of the things that they screamed at each other, he was almost afraid of the small woman; she was almost acting like a small monster, monster was maybe a bit harsh, she knew what she wanted.

"Rachel, please listen to me…" the director almost pleaded with her.

"You don't call me Rachel. I want to know what we are going to next." Rachel demanded she was now in full diva mood; it had been a long time since she had been this bad. "I don't have the whole day to do this and actually this is the only time that I do have time for it."

"I know that but I can't help it if the actor that you are filming with ate something bad yesterday." He said as he closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair that he was sitting in, this was a nightmare why did he always get the divas. "Before you say anything, I don't schedule things, the studio does."

/

Puck was back with Quinn almost looking like he was scared about what he just had witnessed.

"Puckerman, why are you back?" Quinn asked as she looked at the man, shaking her head she could see that there was more of what was happening with Rachel and some of the crew of the show that she was filming at the moment.

"I couldn't stay, I was afraid that she was going to eat me." Puck said and he almost shrank when he looked form Rachel to Quinn. "She is scary and I would say that some of those rumors are true."

"Fine just take some footage from here." Quinn sighed and walked away, she was hoping that she would get the chance to talk to Rachel again and get some answers to what it was that had made her act this way.

/

"And that was all for today, great work guys." Rachel sighed, this had taken longer than the plan had been and now she needed to hurry to the restaurant where she was going to meet up with Jesse, Sam and some of the other cast so that they could talk.

"So where are we of to now?" Quinn asked as she walked to next to Rachel.

"I am going to meet up with the cast and we have some talking to do before we are going to go though some scenes for the next show." Rachel said as she walked to her car, she wanted to be alone but she had no chance of getting away from filming crew and Quinn.

"Okay." Quinn said and waved the crew with her, now was they almost back at where they had started off yesterday. Normally this didn't happen most of the people that she had been with like this had a hard time opening up in the start but as soon as they had passed the adjustment that the cameras were it was never really a problem but with Rachel it was almost the other way around.

/

At the restaurant Rachel was almost back to who she had been before she had sat her foot on the set of the show that she had taped that day. Quinn looked at her camera crew asking them if she they had been sent to another planet or if Rachel was bipolar or something like that.

"So this is some of the cast that I work with on the play that I am doing right now." Rachel said as she saw that Quinn was there with the cameras. "So maybe you guys could tell them who you are."

"I think it would be better if you introduced them." Quinn said as she looked at Rachel.

"Okay." Rachel said and laughed, this could be real fun for her and a bit embarrassing for her friends. "This is Jesse St. James, and he is the male lead and I don't know why he is." Jesse turned to Rachel as he heard her just staring her, Quinn wasn't sure on what was going on.

"Oh, you don't know what you are talking about." Jesse said and stuck his tongue out at the small brunette. "You see, gold star here, thinks that she owns the whole show and that she deserves to be in the center of everything."

"Don't listen to him." Rachel said and put her hand over his mouth so that he couldn't say anything more. "He is just jealous of all the coverage that I get he wants to be in that spot."

"So who is the blonde?" Quinn asked as she wanted to move on, it really looked like Rachel was comfortable around her friends and liked it, they were all joking with each other.

"That's Sam and he isn't even in the show." Rachel said and looked at him.

"So how did he start to hang out with all of you?" Quinn asked, so far from the look of it this was an interesting group of people.

"I don't know." Rachel said and she looked really serious. "One day he was just there and after that he has always been there."

"I ran into Rachel and spilled my coffee all over her." Sam said, Quinn and the camera crew just looked at him, they couldn't believe that he was still alive after what they had seen on the set that day. "And as I offered to pay the dry-cleaning bill, her friends came by and somehow we all got to some coffee place and sat down and talked."

"You see I thought sorry for him." Jesse said and gave the blonde man a smile not the same smile as he had given Rachel. "Not everyone can handle spilling coffee on Rachel Berry and still be cool about it and be alive."

"Yeah, but maybe there was a reason for me not yelling at him." Rachel said and she was about to break out a laugh.

"Right, that was the time that you didn't get to talk." Jesse said and he was laughing.

"And that is how I got to be a part of this group." Sam said and gave Quinn a smile. "Rachel couldn't object to it and when she had the chance to do so, I was already a part."

"And this is my friends." Rachel said and shook her head, she had gone from being pissed at the world to being really happy and the reason for that was that she was with her friends and the people that knew her.

/

They were all back at Rachel's apartment and there was still some things that Quinn wanted to ask Rachel about, mostly about what had happened today but she had a feeling that it would be hard for her to get the diva to open up to her about these kinds of things.

"So I have some questions for you." Quinn said as she sat down at the kitchen table with a cup of tea in front of her, which Rachel had given to her. Rachel herself was on her way to sit down with her, with her own cup of tea.

"What are those questions?" Rachel asked as she sat down holding her mug, as she blew of the hot tea before taking a sip of it. "I'll do my best to answer them."

"It was just some about how it was for you breaking in to this business." Quinn said as she looked at Rachel, she looked kind of vulnerable as she sat there. "I have gotten the impression that it wasn't the easiest thing for you to do?"

"It's not easy for anyone to get a break at Broadway." Rachel said and looked down. "I got my first part at an off Broadway play."

"So how did you end up as a Broadway star then?" Quinn asked as she had listen to what Rachel told her about her way to break through in the show business.

"One of the producers of the first show that I was a part of knew someone that was going to help with the casting of a play and he somehow managed to get me an audition to the play and at first I ended up as an understudy for the main character and somewhere along the road the actress that had that part broke her leg." Rachel said and Quinn just looked at her and she was about to say something but Rachel was fast enough to stop her. "I didn't have anything to do with that."

"I didn't say anything about you being behind that." Quinn defended herself as she smiled at the brunette.

"Okay." Rachel said with a laugh. "And after that I kind of got the part, they didn't want to recast someone, so they just moved all of us around so that the parts were covered. "

"And that was the part that you got your first nomination and you won that award also, right?" Quinn asked, she wasn't sure if this was the same play that Rachel had won for.

"That was the same play." Rachel said and laughed, she thought about the speech that she had given that night. "I think that I thanked the actress that broke her leg, for the chance to play the part."

"You have to be kidding with me." Quinn said as she laughed as she listened to Rachel telling her about the story about her first acceptance speech had to give and how nervous she had been.

"No, it's true and she was there also…" Rachel said and she looked down on the table. "…I saw a clip the day after the show, and they had zoomed in on her when I thanked her, it was so embarrassing."

"So did you contact her after that?" Quinn asked, she liked when Rachel was acting like this, just like she was her friend and that they had been friends since they were kids, and that just meant that it would be great entertainment.

"I tried to call her and tell her that I was sorry…" Rachel sighed and looked at Quinn. "But she didn't want to talk to me so I sent a basket and some flowers."

"I'm sure that she liked it and understood what you meant." Quinn said and reached for the other girl's hand as she smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for the feedback and here is the next chapter and I know that it has been awhile since I update but somewhere in the middle of the chapter a bit of a block hit but I hope that I will be able to wrote some more so that the next chapter won't take as long as this one._

_Please let me know what you think of this._

_**Chapter 6**_

Quinn had woken up pretty early, she had walked out to the kitchen and she had started of making the two of them breakfast. The blonde felt like there was something that she could do, at least after what she had heard yesterday and today was a day that she wanted to get to know Rachel even better and then being able to show it to the viewers. All that she hoped was that Rachel would be cooperative today and not act like a diva.

The blonde looked up from the stow as she heard feet shuffle on the floor in the direction to the kitchen, and she saw Rachel walking to the kitchen, the brunette looked like she just had woken up, her hair was in almost every direction.

"Morning." Quinn said as she gave the Rachel a big smile. "I thought that I would make us some breakfast."

"That was nice of you but you didn't have to that, I was going to do that." Rachel said as she sat down at the table and looked at Quinn; the brunette wasn't sure on what it was that she was going to say to Quinn.

"Well, I was awake and you weren't." Quinn said as she put some a cup of coffee in front of Rachel. "I know that this might not be the best timing or topic to start the day of with." Quinn looked at Rachel, she herself didn't know how she would approach this subject, and Quinn had no idea on how Rachel would react to this.

"What are you trying to say or ask me?" Rachel asked as she sipped on the coffee, she peered her eyes over the rime of the cup.

"I know that you were adopted but your dads…"Quinn said and she herself sat down at the table with her own cup of coffee.

"You want to talk about how it was for me to grow up with two fathers?" Rachel asked, she had known that this was something that probably would come up sometime during this week.

"Well…" Quinn said and steered her coffee with a spoon. "…I want to talk about that but that wasn't what I was thinking that we would talk about right now."

"So what were you thinking that we should talk about then?" Rachel asked and looked down on the table; she didn't want to look Quinn in the eyes.

"I was thinking more like how it was to grow up knowing that you were adopted." Quinn said and gave Rachel a smile, maybe not the biggest but it was something at least.

"I know for a fact that my parents wanted me." Rachel said and held her cup of coffee, like she tried to warm her hands and she looked a bit thoughtful, she was trying to find what kind of words that she was going to use to describe how it had been for her growing up.

"That must feel great knowing that your parents wanted you." Quinn said and looked down; she wasn't sure herself if her parents had wanted her.

"I know that my fathers wanted me but when I think of y biological parents…"Rachel said and Quinn could see that there was something that was hard for Rachel to talk about and if she could get Rachel to talk about that maybe then she would get an insight to the actress/singer. Quinn sat in silent waiting for Rachel to continue on with what she was telling her but the brunette didn't say anything.

"You were talking about your birthparents…" Quinn said in a low voice, hoping that it would help Rachel to continue on with her story. Rachel just stood up and walked away from the blonde, not saying a word. Quinn sat at the table not understanding what just had happened; she thought that it had gone pretty good so far.

Puck how had been the one that was behind the camera that had been on them looked at Quinn. "So what just happened?"

"I have absolutely no idea on what that was." Quinn sighed and stood up and she was about to walk away and try to find Rachel so that she could talk to the diva, this was some of the attitude that Rachel had been known to do, storm off.

"So you are also leaving like that?" the young man asked as he looked at Quinn.

"No, not like that." Quinn sighed as she shook her head. "I am going to try and talk to her and hopefully be able to get her to come back so that we can continue on with this."

"You know maybe you shouldn't talk about her biological parents." Puck said and looked at Quinn. "it can be somewhat a sour topic for kids being adopted."

"You don't sound like Puck right now…" Quinn said as she looked at him waiting for him to protest but he didn't say a word. "…you kind of sounded like Noah." With that Quinn left and she could hear him shout after her.

"You don't call me Noah."

/

Rachel sat on the floor in a room, where Quinn yet had to be in, as she looked inside the room, the blonde saw that Rachel was surrounded by a lot of photos on the floor and albums. The blonde had no idea on what the pictures was of as she walked inside the room.

The sound that she had made as she walked into the room disturbed Rachel who had been in her own world.

"I'm sorry." Quinn said as she sat down next to Rachel and the blonde took one of the photos that was on the floor and looked at it, it looked like Rachel but she was pretty sure that this was not a picture of the diva, mostly because it was worn out in some places and the corners of the photo were rounded. "I didn't mean to come in here without you letting me but…" Quinn wasn't sure on if this had been the right thing to do or even if she should be doing this at all. "…you looked like you needed someone to talk to."

Rachel looked up at Quinn, which was when the blonde saw that Rachel had tearstained cheeks. So this was not something that she was going to talk about just yet. There was just one thing in her mind that Quinn could do, at least to her, the blonde placed her left hand on the other girl's left shoulder and she moved closer to Rachel, she was about to put her arms around her and hold the brunette, just so that Rachel could feel that someone was there for her.

Rachel closed her eyes; she didn't want to let Quinn see her cry it would be too much for her to handle. "It's just so hard."

"I can't say that I understand." Quinn said and hoped that Rachel would talk some more, the blonde glanced over her own should to see if Puck was there too, Quinn knew that this was good TV but at the same time she didn't want to betray any kind of trust that she was trying to build up with Rachel. "However I don't mind if you would like someone to listen to what you need to say."

"All I know is that that is my mother." Rachel said and pointed to the photo that Quinn had in her hand before, it was something that Quinn herself had guess that it could have been the diva's mother but she didn't want to assume anything. "I kind of tried to get in touch with her when I was in High School…" Quinn stiffened as the brunette mentioned High School; she prayed that Rachel wouldn't recognize her and that the diva didn't notice that she had almost frozen.

"So how did that turn out?" Quinn asked, hoping that she wasn't stepping over any boundaries this time because she had no idea on how she would fix this, if she had done just that.

"As expected…" Rachel said and she moved away from Quinn's arms. "She talked to me but in the end she didn't want me." Quinn could tell that this was something that had been hard on the brunette and at the same time was something that she needed to talk about but Quinn herself might not be the best person to talk to this about.

"So maybe we should be talking about something else." Quinn said and she stood up and reached her own hand out so that Rachel would take it so that they could leave. "I think that I would like to hear something about how you feel about the play that you are doing at the moment."

"Quinn…" Rachel sighed as she grabbed on to the blonde's hand. "It's not a play, it's a musical."

"Okay, sorry, musical." Quinn said and smiled, this might be a better topic to talk about, they could get back to being adopted and the of course how it was growing up in a place like Lima, Ohio, with two fathers.

/

Most of the day had passed by and Quinn was as sure as she could be that this was the same Rachel Berry that she had been going to High School with, and she wanted to tell the actress that she was sorry but Quinn herself wasn't sure if Rachel knew that they had gone to school together.

Quinn sighed, she needed help to decide on what she was supposed to do with this, she had done what she thought was the best approach not telling Rachel and letting the diva figure it all out herself but this was the third day that Quinn had spent with Rachel and it was getting harder and harder for her not to tell the brunette.

The blonde picked up her phone and she pressed the numbers that she knew by heart to her friend, she hoped that she could help her and if not then she had to call Tina, she would know what Quinn should do.

Waiting for her friend to pick up was harder than Quinn had thought that it would be.

/

Rachel was alone in her room, as she had seen Quinn standing outside her door three days ago, it had been something familiar with the blonde but she couldn't pinpoint to what it was that was familiar with the blonde. One thing she was sure of was that it wasn't from the episodes that she had seen it was from something else.

She had even gone through some boxes that she never opened up these days just so that she could find her yearbooks from High School but she had yet to look in them, High School was a part of her life that she wanted to forget about. Rachel had remembered that she had gone to school with a blonde with the same name and that was all that she wanted to remember, the rest of the memories would be too painful to go back to.

Rachel grabbed one of the yearbooks that were laying on the top of her bed, she looked at the cover and she saw that it was from her senior year, this could be it, this could be the chance for her to see if it's the same Quinn.

/

Quinn stood outside of Rachel's room as she looked inside and she saw the diva was preoccupied with something as she knocked on the door, she didn't get an answer from Rachel she walked inside.

"Hello." Quinn said, and the brunette almost jumped up as she saw Quinn standing there. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you."

"I just didn't hear you." Rachel said as she looked up from the book, she gave Quinn a small smile.

"I did knock." Quinn said almost as she defended herself, as she knew how Rachel could react and that was something that she didn't want to see.

"It's okay."

"So what are you doing?" Quinn asked as she sat herself down next to the brunette on the bed.

"I'm just looking at some things from High School." Rachel said as she flipped the page in the book, Quinn glanced down on the page and she saw herself and some of her friends on the page.

"You know that is something that we could talk about if you want." Quinn said and looked at Rachel, trying to get eye contact with the girl. "High school is part of how you are today; you know it forms you in some ways to the person that you will be when you grow up."

"I don't know if that is true." Rachel said as she looked down on the same page as Quinn had seen before. "Or at least I hope that's not true."

"So you want to tell me about how it was growing up in a small time in the Midwest with two fathers that were gay?" Quinn asked as she looked at Rachel, the blonde had an idea on what Rachel might say but the brunette didn't say a word as she looked at Quinn. "Or you can tell me about how you reacted to being rejected when you auditioned for different parts. "

"I think that the last part of that is a better start." Rachel said and she closed the book. "It won't be as heavy as telling you about High School and growing up in Lima, Ohio."

"Okay, then we will talk about how you handled being rejected and told no before your big break." Quinn said and smiled, this was a small part of the person that Rachel Berry really was and she was going to find out who the diva really was and then she was going to show the world just that.

"That is perfectly okay with me." Rachel said as she got of the bed and walked out from her room and she looked back at the blonde. "Are you coming?" Quinn just looked confused on the brunette; she had thought that they would talk inside the brunette's room.

"I thought that we were going to talk." Quinn said as she looked at the other girl.

"We are going to talk but not in there." Rachel said and nodded her head in the direction of her bedroom. "I don't want the whole world to see my bedroom."

"Okay, but I can promise you that the world will see your bedroom." Quinn said as she stood up and walked with Rachel to the kitchen. "So you are going to tell me about…?"

"I am going to tell you about my way of handling being rejected." Rachel said and gave Quinn a smile, the blonde was almost sure that one of those smile could light up a room but she had no idea on why Rachel was giving her that smile. "And at the same time I am going to make us something to eat."

"That sounds great." Quinn said and she could hear her stomach grumble.

"I can tell." Rachel said and laughed.

"So how did you react the first time that you were told no?" Quinn asked and looked over at Rachel. "And is there something that I can help with?"

"You can fix the salad." Rachel said and handed Quinn a knife and pointed to a place on the counter where could stand. "And I don't think that you can mess that up."

"You don't know if can cook or not so you shouldn't say anything." Quinn said and laughed, this was kind of nice, both of them were relaxed and didn't care about the fact that there were a couple of cameras around them. "So about that rejection."

So there isn't anything more interesting to talk about?" Rachel asked as she looked over at Quinn.

"Sure there is, you can always talk about when you grew up and High School." Quinn said and smiled.

"It's decide, we are talking about rejection." Rachel said and she put down the spatula that she had in her hand.

"You can just keep on talking and I will ask something if I wonder something." Quinn said as she continued on with cutting the salad. "I know that you like to talk and hear your own voice."

"Quinn Fabray." Rachel gasped as she heard the blonde. "I certainly don't like listening to my own voice even if I know that I have a good voice." Quinn looked over at the diva, she had to take a look to make sure that Rachel didn't know who she was.

"You can be honest with me." Quinn said and smiled as she grabbed one of the cocktail tomatoes that she was supposed to have in the salad she looked over at Rachel once more, she could tell that there was something going on in the head of the brunette so before she could perfect her plan, Quinn threw the tomato on the brunette.

"You did not just throw food at me." Rachel said as she looked around trying to find something that she could use to get even with the blonde.

"okay, I am sorry." Quinn said and raised her hands showing that she was giving up. "I just don't like it when someone calls me by my full name."

"You don't have a middle name." Rachel said and almost smirked at the blonde.

"So what about that rejection." Quinn tried as she looked at Rachel hoping that she was distracting her as well as she could.

" there is not much to say." Rachel said as she looked over at the blonde. "I can just give them the same advice that I was given."

"And what was that?"

"Someone will always find you." Rachel said. "And you will get the chance when you have the most to win out of it."

"That just sounds strange." Quinn said, but at the same time it was probably true. "Maybe you should explain that a bit more."

"You will get your chance when you are ready for it, not a moment sooner." Rachel said. "And then we have the cliché, what doesn't kill you will make you stronger."

"that is a bit cliché." Quinn agreed and smiled at Rachel. "So do you think that the food is ready?"

"The food is ready." Rachel said and she sneaked a peek at the salad that Quinn was supposed to do. "But the salad, I am not so sure about that one."'

"Let's just eat." Quinn said and walked to the table and sat down.


	8. Chapter 8 part 1

Sorry for taking so long with the update, I have had some huge writing block and I think that there is still some part of that left too. That is not nice at all, I even tried to write a one-shot just so that I would get back into writing but I couldn't do that. I dived this chapter into at least 2 parts; I wanted to give you something.

I hope that it won't take this long for the next update but as you might have notice is that the time is starting to run out for Quinn… But I can tell you that there will be more after the week is over, I might do some changes from what I have planned from the start, just to shorten the story so that I can focus on some of the other stories that I am working on.

Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapters and I would love to know what you think of this too.

**Chapter 7**

_Part 1_

What was left of that day had passed by without much more happening, the two of them had kept on talking and Quinn was trying her best to understand Rachel but that was something that was hard for the blonde. It seemed to her that there were many layers to the diva and it hadn't been an easy thing for Quinn to crawl under the surface and the tear down the walls that Rachel had built up around herself.

/

Quinn was in the guestroom, it just so happened that she had to make a call to some of her friends and maybe even too the studio, just to get to know how things were going.

The blonde had called the studio first, it was after all work and after that she could call her friends so that she had someone to talk to about this and that didn't have any interest in what was going on.

Quinn had talked with both Tina, who was the one that helped her with the show and the one that she trusted the most and then of course there had been the talk that she had with Sylvester, it was one that Quinn hadn't liked at all, there was just something that she had been told that she didn't like and she wasn't sure on what she was going to do about that.

The call she had made to Brittany and Santana hadn't gone that much better, all they said, well it was Santana who told her to do what she had been told do but Brittany had said something about that she should do what she had done. Quinn had no idea on what Brittany had meant by that and Quinn didn't feel like asking Brittany what she had meant, Quinn herself wasn't even sure if that would have helped her to understand what Brittany had meant.

/

Rachel was in her own room, she knew that she knew Quinn, it was something familiar with the blonde, and it had something to do with her years back in high school and her childhood in Lima, Ohio. Rachel was pretty sure of that.

Rachel had a hard time falling asleep, there had just been one thing that she could do. She got out of her bed and she got to her closet and she started to look for a box, it was a box that she was sure of that she would never look inside and if it hadn't been for her fathers she would have thrown it away or it would never have left Lima in the first place. It contained all of the year books from her high school years and maybe she would find the answers to the questions in the box.

/

Rachel woke the next morning by some kind of noise that came from the kitchen in her apartment, at first she was afraid that there might be some burglars in her home but before she had a chance to grab her bat that she had next to her bed. You could never be too safe, or at least that was what she had been told when she had moved to New York for the first time and she still lived by that advice.

"Morning." Quinn said as she saw that Rachel was moving around in her room.

"You should not try and scare me this time of the day." Rachel said as she heard Quinn. "Oh, where are my manners, good morning to you too."

"I was just wondering if you wanted some breakfast too." Quinn said and she couldn't help but to smile as she saw the look that Rachel had, the brunette had just woken up and didn't really know what was happening around her, it was kind of cute, and if Quinn was honest with herself, this wasn't the first time during her three days she had spent with Rachel that she had thought that.

"I would like that very much." Rachel said as she took a hairband from the bedside table and put her hair up in a messy bun. "But I am I vegan so I should probably make my own breakfast."

"I know that you are vegan." Quinn said as she started to walk back to the kitchen, but before she was in the kitchen she turned around and almost yelled to Rachel. "I think that I can make a vegan breakfast."

/

"I'm not sure if we ever talked about why you have chosen to live with the vegan lifestyle." Quinn said when they had finished eating their breakfast.

"I don't think that we have discussed that part of my vegan life." Rachel said as she played with the spoon in her now cold coffee.

"So why did you chose to start this lifestyle?" Quinn asked, as she looked at the brunette. She wanted to dig deeper but she had no idea on where she should start with this. It was almost like she had to take this in the pace that Rachel wanted to use, but the days passed by pretty fast and Quinn felt like there was so much more to know about Rachel Berry Broadway star then what had been shown to this moment.

"It was something that I tried out in High School." Rachel said, she had no real idea on why she was a vegan. "I think I just wanted to try and find out what kind of person I am and was."

"So that is kind of why you started but why did you continue on with the vegan diet?"

"During the time I started out I saw how animals were treated in slaughter houses and even how some animals were treated on some farms, and the whole fur thing." Rachel said, and she shuddered when she thought back to all of the clips that she had seen. "After that I couldn't go back to eating any kind of meat or animal products at all."

"I don't think that I could do what you are doing." Quinn said as she looked down on the table, she could feel how blood was moving to her cheeks and they were going to turn red any time soon. "I would miss bacon too much." Rachel laughed when she heard Quinn confess that.

"So you don't mind eating Babe?" Rachel asked, she had asked one of her fathers the same question when he wouldn't give up bacon, and he had just thrown it away when Rachel had asked him that and he had never eaten bacon since then.

"You are not allowed to bring Babe into this conversation." Quinn said and laughed, had Rachel always been this girl. Quinn had a really hard time to believe that Rachel had been this same person in Lima during their school years, back then all Quinn could remember was that Rachel had been focused on making it to Broadway and now she had done that and so much more.

/

"I'm needed at the theater." Rachel said after she had taken a call, it had been her day of but it appeared that it was some kind of crises and the brunette needed to get to meet up with the cast the rest of the production to try and fix whatever the problem there was. "So you could either come with me or you could do something else."

"I'm going with you." Quinn said as she grabbed a jacket. "You do remember that we are here to try and show how your real life is and this…" Quinn made some gestures with her hands. "… Is a part of that so we are coming."

"If that is what you want."

/

Rachel walked to the stage and she looked at the producer and some of the cast that was standing on the stage and they were all scratching that back of their heads. Rachel smiled as she saw that Jesse was there too, she hadn't been sure if he would have turned up, you never knew with that man.

"Great, you are here." The producer said as he saw Rachel. "And you brought a camera crew with you too." Rachel wanted to punch someone as she heard that last part, it wasn't like she had dragged them with her, she was a part of a show that needed to be filmed and she knew that the producer knew that. Jesse caught the look in Rachel eyes and he knew that there will be a storm out before this day was over probably a few of them.

"Sorry, but we following Ms. Berry for a TV-show." Quinn said as she smiled at the producer. "We won't show anything that will give this play away if that is what you are afraid of." Jesse could see the change in Rachel's face as Quinn said this. He had never seen anyone being able to calm Rachel down like that. Something must have happened but he wasn't sure on what it was.

"It's okay." The producer said. "Rachel, there are going to be some changes that needs to be done before the next show."

"What kind of changes?" Rachel asked, it had been changes in almost every show since the premier and she wasn't that surprised. The producer didn't look at the brunette; he mumbled something that no one could really hear. "What did you say?"

"They pulled the plug." The producer said and he started to walk away, he for one didn't want to be in the same room as Rachel right now, and as he started to leave so did most of the cast and the rest of the production. The only ones that were left were Quinn, Jesse and the cameras.

Jesse walked up to Quinn and asked her. "Do you think that you can talk to her?"

"You are her best friend." Quinn said as she looked from Jesse to Rachel. "You should talk to her."

"I don't want to be in the same room as her." Jesse said and looked to Rachel. "I don't think that anyone wants that."

"Do you know why the pulled the plug?" Quinn asked as she still had her eyes at Rachel. "I thought that this was doing really good."

"Oh, it is doing great and I don't think that anyone knows the reason." Jesse said and he started to back out of the room away from the cameras.

Quinn walked up to Rachel, and she placed her hand on Rachel's shoulder. "I don't know what to say."

As I mentioned before the stories that I am planning on writing have some short summaries on my profile and there will be one more coming there soon too. I have an idea but I kind of need all of your help with that, some song selections that I need help with.

And besides that story there will also be one based on a Swedish movie, but that will be when these three stories are finished but I need help with that one too, who will take the roll as the one that knows that she is gay and a loser and then there is the popular one.

There will be polls on my profile about these two, first is the songs, I'm going to need 6 out of 20 and there will be dived into groups of 5 at first and the ones with the most votes will be used and then with the ones that is left I will make new groups so that I can get the next two songs that I will need. So look at my profile for my info on that.


	9. Chapter 8 part 2

Thanks for all of the feedback on the previous chapter, it was nice to read all of it and this will be the second part of the 7:th chapter, that is day 4. There might not the reaction that you first thought that it would be, or at least it might not be seen in this chapter.

I would love to get to know what you think of this chapter and if you have any ideas on what you would like to happen or read and I will do my best to try and write that in, I have an idea on how I will spin this but it is always nice to see some other in put too.

I kind of hope to have the next chapter up during the weekend but that all depend on the weather and the inspiration I get to write.

_**Chapter 7 Part 2**_

Rachel was almost stoic; she didn't know what to say, or how to react. Quinn, who was standing next to the brunette, wasn't sure if Rachel had heard her.

"Rachel, is there anything that I can do?" Quinn asked as she tried to lead the brunette of the stage so that the two of they could sit somewhere, and talk. Quinn looked up at Puck who was one there as a part of the camera crew, she didn't have to say a word to him.

Puck was on the way to leave the two of the alone but Quinn somehow managed to get him to stay, she wanted to have most of crew gone, but she knew that this was something that needed to be on tape.

"How could they do that?" Rachel asked she let her head rest in her hands as she leaned forward; she was almost hiding her face in the palms of her hands.

"I don't know." Quinn answered, even if she was pretty sure that the question didn't have to be answered, it was probably the only thing that Rachel could think of to say.

A few minutes passed by and there was a silence in the room, neither one of them had an idea on what to say or how to react to what just had happened, but as soon as Rachel realized what really had occurred less than an hour ago, she flipped.

It was like a light switch had been flipped. "They can't just do something like this." Rachel screamed, looking around trying to figure out where to look and who she should yell at. "I am Rachel Barbra Berry." Quinn looked at the actress, she was almost sure that she could somehow end up in the crossfire of what was going on.

"Maybe we should try and leave." Quinn said as she avoided having eye contact with Rachel was she had said those words. "You might feel better if you were home."

"You just keep your mouth closed." Rachel snapped as she looked at Quinn. "You can't imagine what I am feeling right now…" Quinn sighed, she had no idea on how she should be acting, and she didn't know Rachel, not as a friend and she knew that the girl's best friend had left the room as soon as they had been told that the show was over. "… so don't try and figure me out and fix this." Rachel stood up and walked through the door, she stormed out; it reminded the blonde of how it had been sometime when they had been in the same room in High School and Quinn could tell that Rachel had perfected the storm out even more since those days and she couldn't help but to smile. At least some things still stayed the same.

/

Rachel had left the building, she stood outside of the theater, she wanted to scream, she wanted to hit someone but there was not a chance in the world that she could do just that, she needed to keep it all together, there was a camera crew that was following her and so did Quinn, it was almost all too much for her.

She found her phone in her pocket, she needed to make a call and someone was going to be on the other end of her anger, and it might not be the right person but she knew that Mike would be able to take it and then make her feel better, that was what she needed.

She had dialed his number and he picked up the phone after the first tone, for Rachel it was like he had been waiting for her to call and that didn't make this situation any better for her but she didn't have a chance to say anything.

"_I didn't know about what they were going to do."_ Rachel could tell from his voice that he was telling the truth and it made all of this so much worse.

"So what should I do?" Rachel asked as she was on the verge of tears and these tears weren't because she was angry, these were real tears, this production had been her life for a long time and she knew that it was going well.

"You are going to keep doing what you have been doing for the last couple of days." Mike said, and then there was a pause. "And when you are done with this filming that you are doing right now, we will figure it out."

"Thanks." Rachel said and sighed, as she ran her hand through her hair. "I needed to hear that before I go and yell at the rest of the production members."

"Rachel, don't do anything stupid."

/

Quinn saw that Rachel came walking back inside and she was soon next to her with the camera crew following close behind her and the cameras were rolling.

"You feel any better?" Quinn asked as she was next to the brunette.

"yeah, I just need to have someone to yell at." Rachel said and Quinn nodded as she understood what Rachel was saying, the blonde threw a quick glans towards one of the camera men, and after that she nodded.

"So are you ready to leave?"

"In a minute I just need to go and talk to some of the crew members." Rachel said as she started to walk towards the dressing rooms, she knew that was the place where they all would be.

/

The two of them were soon back in Rachel's apartment and Quinn knew that this might be one of the best chances that she will get to have Rachel open up to her, and that was what they needed. Quinn wanted and in some way also needed Rachel to open up to her about what she had been going though in High School and how she had managed to keep going and focusing on what would take her away from Lima and to New York.

It was something that Quinn always had been jealous over, Rachel had always known what she wanted to do with her life and how she was going to make that happen and she had kept herself true to who she was.

As the two of them sat down on the couch, the blonde didn't have a chance to ask or say anything to the other girl before she was pouring her heart out, it was like there was a dam that had been opened and everything was just flowing out from her and it looked like Rachel didn't care about what was she was saying or what kind of words she used.

"I hate them." Rachel said, she was almost sobbing at this moment; she was angry and sad at the same time. "I can't understand why they would do something like this." Quinn was starting to get confused about what Rachel was talking about, her first thought had been that Rachel had put this debacle from the theater behind her but now it looked like she had been bottling it all inside of her until she had gotten home.

"You know you can just talk and I will listen." Quinn said, she had used her own friends to unload these kinds of things on and if Rachel was anything like Quinn herself was then she needed someone to take all the things that the diva had held inside.

"I know that I kind find a new part in a week just like that." Rachel said and snapped her fingers; Quinn could tell that Rachel knew that she was wanted. "But the rest of the cast might not have the same luck…" tears were falling down the brunette's cheeks, Quinn had never seen this side of Rachel and she guessed that it wasn't that many people that had seen this side of the girl. "…this was going to be their big break…" Quinn wanted to tell her that everything was going to be okay but she never had a chance to say anything. "… and they just pull the carpet from right under our feet."

"but you will have one more show right?" Quinn asked as she used her thump to dry some of the tears away from Rachel's face. "A last good bye, a thank you for this time."

"Where did you get that from?" Rachel asked as she looked Quinn in the eyes, she could see that there was something hiding behind those hazel eyes.

"I thought that you would have this week's performances to do." Quinn said as she looked at Rachel's face it was something in the diva's eyes that drew her in and didn't want to let her go. Her eyes were telling Quinn a story that had yet to be told in words.

"No, they are shutting it down." Rachel said and blinked a few times, trying to get the tears to not fall, she didn't want to cry anymore.

"I'm sorry about that." Quinn said as she bit the inside of her lower lip, she wanted to ask Rachel about the High School experience but she wasn't sure if this was the right time, she wanted to know about all of it.

The two of them sat in silence for almost an hour, Quinn could hear Rachel almost letting out a sob sometimes but she had no idea on how to approach the brunette, she wanted to call Jesse, who she now knew was a great friend to Rachel.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about, Quinn." Rachel said as she glanced up at the blonde that was sitting next to her on the couch. "You are not the one that has done anything wrong." Quinn had to swallow a big lump that she had in her throat, she wanted so bad to say something but she knew that if she said anything this moment that they had would be over faster than she could say, pretty much anything that you could think of.

"I know that this might be a bad time to ask this." Quinn said and she closed her eyes, taking her lip and biting it, she had to do this even if she didn't want to. "Maybe you could tell me about how school was for you."

"not tonight." Was all that Rachel said and she left the room, with Quinn sitting alone on the couch, that had been an answer that Quinn hadn't expected but maybe it was because of what had happened earlier this day that made Rachel feel like she could tell Quinn about that.

"I'm sorry." Quinn whispered when she thought that Rachel couldn't hear her. "For everything."

/

Rachel turned around as she heard what Quinn whispered, she wanted to say something but she wasn't sure on what she was going to say to the blonde. The only words that escaped from her mouth were two words that she had never thought that she would say to Quinn.

"I know."


End file.
